icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Curse of the Forsaken
Curse of the Forsaken is the Custom/Fan Campaign and it's made by TomoRaider, it was Released on 2013-01-02. You start as Sylvanas, a girl seeks meeting Orc Warchief, named Thrall, each time you have do something about new Construction Buildings and lot more new troops. Some Icons are from World of Warcraft. Difficulty Level The Variable Difficulty has not enabled, it uses Normal or Hard if you want pick it. Synopsis Overview about this Campaign Description about this story After defeating the dreadlord forces in Lordareon, Sylvanas Windrunner was now free to focus on the one thing that mattered to her the most: revenge against the Lich King. However, her plans were delayed as the Forsaken had no allies and were also attacked by the Scarlet Crusade, a religious faction dedicated to the eradication of the undead. Sylvanas worked to ensure her people would be free from threats from the living and sought various allies and managed to find them in the Horde and warchief Thrall. They forged an alliance of convenience which in the end benefited both sides. Other factions of Azeroth seem very distrustful of the Forsaken, most notably the Alliance, Jaina Proudmoore & Varian Wrynn. However, there is still one person who considers Sylvanas a possible ally, and is trying to ensure both sides work together in these dark times... Features * A long campaign spanning over 13 playable maps and 6 cinematic maps. * Basic idea of the storyline based on World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King, but it has some of my original elements. * A big cast of characters from all sides. Everyone are important to the story. * New Forsaken race, while using a couple of familiar undead units, its real power are the new undead units and its new technologies. * An exciting storyline full of twists - betrayal, distrust, even love, and more. * Custom models, icons, skins, music and voices from World of Warcraft in some maps. Changelogs v1.00 * Initial Release. v1.01 * Fixed the gold mine bug in chapter one. * The fountain of health in chapter two is no longer flying. * Changed the side quest name in chapter two to The Cleansing. * Renamed mur'guls to murlocs in chapter two. * Ghosts of Dark Rangers no longer cost food. * Orc Warlocks have unarmored armor now. * Darkclaw is dead in chapter four, he won't stay alive. * Selection on units is removed in all cinematics. v1.02 * Side quest in Chapter Three is available almost immediately. * Difficulty of Chapter Seven has been reduced. The gold mines also have more gold. * Alexstrasza's line won't trigger before the quest. * Sindragosa drops a different item. * Marrowgar will no longer spam his line after his death. v1.03 * When you skip the intro cinematic in Chapter Four, Darkclaw's items won't teleport to Sylvanas. * Phaelynne doesn't teleport with Varimathras in chapter four. * If a hero dies during the Frostmourne part of the Lich King fight, they won't stay transparent later. v1.04 * Overall difficulty of some maps reduced a little. * The bug in chapter eleven where all units freeze is no longer present. * It is now more clear where to go in chapter nine as the blood elven base is visible from the start. * Some other minor bugs fixed. v1.05 * Some small changes happened in Chapter One and Two. * Most of the quests now get pinged on the minimap so that it's more clear where to go. v1.10 * Vereesa now has her voice from World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria * The Lich King fight intro cinematic has been changed a little, now both Sylvanas and Jaina have their lines voiced from World of Warcraft. Version 2.0 - Hallowed Edition * Revamp of the Forsaken race and tecthree. * New building - Royal Laboratory - 10 new upgrades within it. * Apothecary has a new spell, replaced Alchemic Decay. * New maps added - Chapter Eight, Part One, all new interludes. * Chapter Five and Six changed places. * Chapter Six and Nine revamped. * All other chapters improved and tweaked. * All AIs improved. * Lots of new cinematics that replace the old ones. * Improved, expanded storyline - most of dialogues changed and improved. * Some heroes' story has been expanded. There are also new heroes present in the story. * Most heroes have new spells. * All hero spells now hotkeyed to QWER. * New characters added. * New exotic items added. * Cliff slopes fixed in all maps. * Skip level cheat now works in all maps. * LOTS of other minor stuff that are not noted here. v2.0.1 * Garrosh collision size reduced to same like all heroes. * Choosing Lor'themar no longer grants 12 extra food in Chapter Eleven. (The Forsaken farms get killed if you choose him, making you lose 12 food while his building still gives 12) * Garrosh is no longer called Jaina in Chapter Eight. * There should now be enough space at the gold mine in Chapter Seven to expand. * Dalaran units should now stay neutral in Chapter Four. * Cinematics in Chapter Five and Nine should no longer run at the same time. * Chapter Five should now be a little easier. * Gargoyles should no longer be able to leave the playable area in Chapter Six. * Shaman can now use Bloodlust again in Chapter Eleven. * Varimathras now drops his item in Chapter Eleven upon death. * You can't build any orc buildings anymore in Chapter Three. * There is now more gold in the gold mine in Chapter Six. v2.0.2 * A cinematic in Chapter One now skips properly. * Fixed Malefaction, it no longer works on heroes and Phaelynne won't bug herself. * 2 Raymonds bug fixed in Epilogue. v2.0.3 * Chapter Ten ending cinematic can now be properly skipped and you can now choose heroes properly if you skip it. * Vereesa will no longer say her line in Chapter Nine before she actually appears. * Finale has been renamed to Edge of Night from Edge of the Night. v2.0.4 * Removed mention of Shadow of Blood in the Epilogue. * Couple of dialogues rewritten, most notably in Chapter Two. v2.1 * Some dialogues in most of the chapters have been updated. * Sylvanas' voice has been changed to her WoW/Heroes of the Storm voice. * Cold damage area in Chapter Ten removed, * Undead in Chapter Five now has less upgrades. * Few other minor fixes/changes. Known Issues about this Campaign A Major Bugs for Curse of the Forsaken has included, in case if you using v1.26 or newer Patch for Warcraft, you may Download latest Patch to continue play. To use Patch 1.27b, you can play with increased 128 MB Map Size. * Journey of the Sunwell will not load unless you have the most recent Warcraft 3 patch. * Forsaken AI in Chapter Six builds 3 Town Halls. There is no help to it. * It is possible that when you click on Quel'Delar, its spells will not show up. Try dropping it and picking it up again or placing in different inventory spots. * After the Uther cinematic in Chapter Eight, Part One, it is possible that Vereesa's spells aren't clickable. Deselect her and reselect her to fix this. * When choosing heroes in Chapter Ten, you can't see the mouse when choosing the first one, but the dialog you hover over will be highlighted. Screenshots TBA. Category:Unofficial for Ice Crown Category:Custom Campaign